Exchange
by PicturedArtist
Summary: “Take him away. Put him to death.” The velvety voice of the prince grew colder as he refused to look at me. “She.” the guard on my left corrected. The prince chuckled and glared at him. “This boy ain’t nothing special. He tried saving that girl but instea
1. Ambush

HELLO ALL! I haven't written in awhile but worry not! I have not forgotten you. I've been busy, it being the holidays and all. I also had exams. But the other night me and taisi watched Titanic and I was inspired. And BAM Exchange was born. It was going to be a one shot but I decided to dedicate myself to it until Christmas! Which means it'll be three to four chapters.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Exchange

Chapter 1

Ambush...sorta.

"Please?" a girl that had sun kissed blonde hair thrashed about. "Don't make me go!" Her blue eyes shone like the deepest seas. Her small body wasn't enough to beat the butler person who was trying to take her away. Her powder white dress flared with every kick and scream. It wasn't very lady-like let me tell you.

"You have to repay the master for burning his food." The tall butler man voiced in a monotone way. "It's unforgivable. Two months serving him in the palace." I just looked at the scene before me. Food is replaceable but a girl's time isn't.

I knew she looked like me. I knew she was crying out to me. I knew I could help her but I also knew the prince was somewhat of a brat. How old was he again? Twelve? Yea...sounds about right. The same age as me. He got everything he wanted and more. Anytime he got tired of the maids he would throw them out. I've been told the longest anyone has stayed there was 3 years and still going. He's the legend that stands before me. His butler. According to the rumors, it's his Father's best friend and he refuses to throw him out on the street. The king being long dead, he's the only one who will tell him stories of his old man.

"Naruto!" The woman screamed. Her chin length hair whisked around as she thrashed some more. I shook my head and turned around. There wasn't anything I could do at the moment. The palace is four towns over and it'll take over night, which will mean they have to stop and rest. That's when I'll help her. I ran towards my residence to get prepared. I passed my teacher who took me as a child and trotted up the stairs. 'She wasn't carrying anything, so that means neither can I.' My thoughts piled together a plan of action as I made my body look more girly.

I shaved my legs and painted my nails. I washed my hair and put gel in it. Thank the gods the woman was flat...I would hate to wear a breastband. I slipped on a blue dress I borrowed from a girl named Hinata, who lived down the street. She gave me her mother's dress so that it would be loose around my thin body. I also asked and received liquid base the same color of my skin. I masked myself with it then sprayed a nasty smell of lavender that all the girls in town thought was a wonderful scent.

I ran barefoot through the town like the girl I was saving always did. I felt sharp pains surge through my feet and I knew they were bleeding but I continued at full speed. I saw the caravan of the treasures they were transporting and a mountain of people's tax monies. The one in the front was the one they took her in. I had maneuver under the buggies and around the horses. If I was seen, even for a second, she would never be freed.

I was one cart away from her. I was so close. Why did that horse whinny? I'm gonna be caught. I'm going to be caught. I'm going to be caught. "Oi...quiet down." I heard one of the guards bellow and I was hit in the arm with a rock. I clasped my mouth so I wouldn't slip a scream. It was aimed at the ground to scare the horse but it ricocheted off the ground and hit my arm. When the light disappeared I kept crawling.

I tapped on the door of the prisoner's buggy. The door swung open and the tall butler flowed outwards. He held a gas lantern out and searched the bushes near by. I jumped into the cart and shoved the girl out. "Run Plish." I whisper yelled. She understood the second she heard the tapping. Only I had a gentle yet loud knock. She scampered to her feet and escaped. I sat where she was and looked scared. Its only two months. It won't be terrible.

The butler stepped back in and glared at me. I took it all in my power to look at him with slightly watery eyes, a girl's scared look. "What was it?" I mimicked Plish's voice. It was hard but I tried. The butler kept examining me but just assumed that since I was _scared _that my voice was shakily changing. He crossed his arms and kept staring. It was his job to keep me under watch at all times after all. I let sleep beckon me into its arms. It took a lot of power to get here.

When I awoke they were prodding me to get out of the buggy. I growled at them out of instinct then bounced out of the seat. The house that stood infront of me was enormous. Maids opened the doors simultaneously with every step we took. Door after door after door. It went on forever. They must have opened twenty doors before a man was seen sitting in the study. He looked up from his papers and placed his pen down.

"Bring her here." The prince commanded. The guards jabbed me in the back and I moved on contact. I was standing before the black haired prince. His eyes bore into mine and I felt my heart pound. 'God please don't give me weak feet now. I can't run away now.' It was probably just my luck that I got scared the moment I saw him.

The guard on my right grabbed my hair and shoved me down on the ground until my nose made contact with the carpet. I growled and raised my head just high enough to see his knees as he waltzed all prince like towards me. He raised my chin with one finger so that I saw his face. My growl surfaced again and I bit his finger. He yelped and stepped back. The guard slammed my face into the ground harder this time. It was my time to scream.

"Take him away. Put him to death." The velvety voice of the prince grew colder as he refused to look at me. He motioned to one of the maids and she dashed off.

"She." the guard on my left corrected. The prince chuckled and glared at him.

"This boy ain't nothing special. He tried saving that girl but instead he's dying in her place." He laughed in a low evil tone. "It wasn't that bad of a punishment. Just two months. You just had to be the hero."

They drug me to my feet and yanked me to follow them. I glared at the prince and threw the hands of the guards off of me. I lead, not followed, towards the gallows. The maid came back with tea in small cups. She squeaks when the tray is thrown upwards and falls on my face. The tea ran down my face. It was scalding but I didn't utter a complaint. The mask of powder washed down my face and dripped onto the floor.

"Gomenasai!" The maid fluttered around me, picking up the shards of glass. She grabbed a few napkins and started scrubbing at my face. She kept chanting I'm sorry over and over again.

"No, it's okay." I turned and faced her and helped her clean. I stopped her hand from washing my face anymore than she was. I plucked shards from the carpet and placed them on the tray. The prince looked up from his work and saw my face, which I regret.

"Oi...guards." The guard raced to the front of the desk and stood tall and still. "Take the boy to my quarters. If you touch a hair on his head, you die." I heard the prince threaten with high venom. The guard bowed and retreated to my side.

"Boy. To your feet." The guard commanded of me. I responded with a nod and I stood. He motioned the way through the halls. I floated down the halls with him until he opened a door and pointed to a ginormous bed in the middle of the room. I tilted my gaze at the guard and cautiously approached the bed. The guard closed the door behind me and it was dark.

It took a couple of hours before the door slid open once again. The prince staggered towards the desk and lit a couple of candles. He went back and closed the door. He floated to his closet and brought down a kit. He trampled the carpet when he retreated to my side. He opened the box and pulled out a bottle and some unused cotton. He dumped the contents of the bottle onto the cotton then recapped it. "Give me your foot." He commanded.

"Why?" I asked. He only glared at me until I lifted my foot onto his lap. He started to wipe the sole and arch of my foot. It stung and I wanted to yank my foot away but he had a good grasp on it. He wrapped it tightly and threw it down. He held him hand out for my other foot. I growled but obliged. When I saw him replace the cotton I knew why He was wrapping them up. I was bleeding again. I had forgotten about running through the town. I must have ran on sharp rocks or glass.

"So I'm not going to die?" I whispered so softly that I was sure he didn't hear. His hands hesitated for a moment then continued to wrap my foot.

"No." he mumbled back to me.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha." I smiled brightly.

"Just Sasuke..." Sasuke responded. "For the next eight months...call me Sasuke." He tied the bandage in a small knot and threw it against the ground. "And don't do anything stupid."

"What ever." I lifted my chin and glared at him. "Why is it now eight months?" Sasuke only smirked at me.

"For breaking my tea cups. Welcome to hell."

* * *

That's the end of chapter one! Comment! Oh...and if I get fan art or someone reads _Castle_ a story done by Taisi I'll dedicate the next chapter to you!

Here's the link

www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 3860713 /1/ At_ Your_ Command_ Castle (take out the spaces.)


	2. Allies

Hey guys!~ Merry Christmas! I thought you deserved something to do to get away from the 'rents. So here it is. CHAPTER 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

Allies.

"Put these on. You look like a fool in those clothes." Sasuke threw a pair of black slacks, a white button up shirt, and a black overcoat. I fingered through them and held them by the tips like they stunk to high heavens. "What's the matter?"

"I hate formal clothes." I proclaimed as I tossed them onto the bed. I crossed my arms and glared at the new enemy. They looked uncomfortable and new. New means I would have to break them in. New meant it has a bad scent.

"Doesn't matter...?" Sasuke rolled his hand in a 'go on' motion.

"Naruto." I mumbled under my breath. "Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke scooped the uniform up into his arms and shoved them at me. The force of the clothes pushed me back a little.

"Doesn't matter Uzumaki. Now get dressed." He barked back at me. My opinion didn't matter in the slightest to him. He just stood there staring at me. "You work under me now." He blew out the candles so the dark returned. I could feel the clothes in my hands and I couldn't see a centimeter in front of me. "Better?"

"But...you're still here." I whimpered.

"It's my room." He retorted in the princely sort of monotone voice.

I plucked my clothes that hung loosely at my skin. It may be small now, but they were going to shrink and I was going to grow. I couldn't leave it alone that these clothes weren't mine. I didn't buy them and they weren't bought for me. They were bought at random for some bus boy.

"They look good on you." My master prince, Sasuke, complimented. He turned and shot for the door. He opened and closed it and I was alone again. Boy was I hungry. I hadn't eaten for what...a day, five hours, twenty seconds, growls from the stomach, and a few tears? Time to find out where the food originates.

My slender tipped fingers graced the lining of the block of wood before opening it. The gentle light of the hall candles showed me that the coast was clear. I tiptoed stealthily along the walls like a ninja. I could smell food coming from the room about twelve halls down.

I reached the home base of the smell shortly after. The push door opened so suddenly that all I could do was hide behind its tall self. I spotted through the crack of the wooden planks my objective. A short lady ran into the scene and dipped her finger in _my_ food. She shook her head in disapproval and snapped her head around.

"Iruka!" She shouted. "How do you expect the prince to eat this?!" She tossed the pot onto the ground then spit on it. Her pink hair made me want to barf. The shrill voice killed me. A taller man than Sasuke was stepped into view. "This is despicable!"

"I'm sorry Sakura-san." The man replied. He knelt down onto his knees and started scrubbing up the mess. "I'll be better next time."

"And if you don't I'll have you kicked out of the palace." She threatened and wacked him with her spoon. She rampaged past him and through the door. His little ponytail flipped back and forth as he scrubbed. When only this man, this _Iruka, _was in the room I made it my duty to help him.

"Hey." I voiced. His head jolted upwards in surprise and then it softened. He looked like a humble enough man...He shouldn't be degraded by a small child.

"You should get out of here. If Sakura-san finds you...you'll be thrown out." He said cautiously. He pushed harder on the floor so he didn't have to concentrate on me.

"Awww to hell with her." I restated. "I don't even want to be here. If anything I'll be told to stay longer." He seemed to ignore me. He wrenched the cloth over a tub and began another pot of foodses. Foodses that I wanted. It smelled so good.

"Can I try some?" I begged when he looked finished. He nodded and handed me a bowl of noodles with broth steaming around in it. I obtained a pair of chop sticks and slurped them down. "Say what is this? It's really good."

"Ramen." He stated ever so proudly. "The head cook doesn't like anything I make though."

"Then don't listen to her."

"She's my superior. I have to listen to her. She decides what's good and what isn't in this kitchen. She decides what Lord Uchiha wants to eat." His face was crestfallen and dejected. "I guess it's just destiny."

"Then change it." I blabbered as the broth slipped down my throat. "I'll help you."

His face lightened and he seemed more of a kid than an adult. He toyed with his apron thinking of words to thank me. "How?" He questioned my all powerful plan.

"I'll eat your food and tell you what needs to be changed." I nodded solemnly with crossed arms. "Like the broth can use a pinch more salt."

Iruka got to his feet and added a dash more salt to supply the whole pot. He tried it again and smiled. "You were right."

"I like food." And that's how my first ally became the cook.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my faithful story reader and cousin HALEY! Because she read Castle. My friend's story. Still wish I had fan art though -wink wink- MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!~


	3. The Price

Hello peoplez! How was Christmas? I got twilight stuff and only twilight stuff. You'd think someone would have the sense to get me manga sheesh. It didnt even snow! What a weird christmas.

* * *

A very angry prince's shadow loomed over myself. His arms were crossed in a very intimidating manner. His eyes were stern and oppressive. "You left my room." He growled.

"I was never told." I counterattacked him. He huffed and pointed to the ground.

"Stay." He barked the order louder than I ever heard him bark an order before.

"I never knew I was a dog." I glared at him from my spot on the bed. The quiet glow of the candles illuminated both our faces and we were caught in a show down. "I refuse to stay in here."

"Whatever...just don't go near that cook again." He snarled in defeat. I snickered. I brought down the highest power around. I have _overpowered _him. Terms and conditions stop me not. It's dinner time. When he leaves I'll eat again.

"Uzumaki." He softened his stern voice for once and sat down next to me. "You're planning to see that cook again aren't you?" Before I could stop myself I smiled brightly and nodded. "Fine...if you won't stay away from him...I'll fire him." His threat was like a knife to the chest.

"You can't get rid of him." I desperately pleaded. Iruka-san was my only ally...my only friend. "I'll do anything!...Just...don't get rid of Iruka-san." If I was a girl I would probably be crying right about now. But I'm a guy and I had retain my tears. I clenched the quilt on the bed and bit my lip.

"Then stay in here." Sasuke-teme offered.

"Teme." I named him. I have given him a fucking nickname. "I'll do it. I'll stay."

"Good." He got to his feet and ruffled my hair. Again...NOT A DOG! "I'll have one of my servants bring you some food." He shoved himself out the door and I was alone once again.

It wasn't long til the door opened again and I could smell the great scent of Iruka's cooking. I saw the calm hair laying flat down. The ponytail almost giving out. The scar on his face somehow made him look a lot gentler. He was carrying a pot filled to the brim with Ramen.

"Rejected again Iruka-san?" My words brought a small nod from the cook. His white apron was stained brown. I pointed to it. "What happened?"

"Sakura-sama threw at me this time." He ripped it off and threw it on the ground. "I'm sick and tired of her. I mean...what's wrong with my cooking?"

I slipped my finger into the hot broth and slurped it from my finger tip. "Too much flour in the noodles." I said all scholarly.

"You can tell from just tasting the broth??" He asked in amazement.

"I told you I like food." I slurred. He didn't believe me the first time I guess. Who would believe a new comer that switched himself with a girl? How many people knew I was a replacement really?

"Here...You want it?" I nodded and took the whole pot. He handed me chopsticks and I accepted gratefully. My smile grew as I ate the whole thing. He wasn't shocked to see me eat it all. He probably just accepted 'I like food' as an answer to everything I did with food.

I waved goodbye as he exited the through the door. He took the pot away and I still felt slightly empty. When the door didn't close I was slightly worried. A small woman pulled a cart of food into the room. It was filled with scrumptious looking food. The smell was just amazing. The person who was pushing the cart on the other hand made everything smell sour.

Her cherry blossom colored hair was pulled into a bun and her red apron was too small. Her dress was a pink that barely went past her ass. I'm afraid of what will happen when she leans over. The frilly socks and lace was clearly picked out by her and not Lord Uchiha.

"You're Sakura correct?" I whispered in a low growl. She nodded and handed me a bowl of soup.

"This is for me?" I hesitated because it looked like globs of throw up. "You made this?" She nodded. Apparently she isn't allowed to talk to me because I knew she can and she can do it well. In fact when I saw her for the first time all she did was talk. I sipped a bit of it and even though it was really good I threw it at her apron. The brown really compliments her eyes. Her green...angry sad eyes. She ran out of the room crying her eyes out and I knew the inevitable was about to come. I'm sure I'm going to be kept here longer. I was so glad that Iruka-san came and illegally fed me.

Sasuke came stalking into the room only to find me munching on a piece of white bread. I licked my fingers and looked up at him. Sakura was behind him with her arms crossed in the 'hah-I-win-' mode.

"Listen here Dobe." Heh...I guess I got a nickname too. His eyes were burning with fury. "Ruin my carpet again and you're dead." He hissed and jabbed his thumb to the ground where a stain was accumulating. "Now why did you make my head chef cry?" He didn't seem very concerned. It was probably another duty of the prince. To keep order and blah blah blah.

"She tried to feed me food that tasted like shit." I beamed proudly.

"I see." He said nonchalantly.

"You should fire her."

"Then it shall be done." He promised me. Sakura, with a distressed look begged Sasuke not to get rid of her. She started to cry harder. The thing with people who are fired from the palace is...if they were fired from the prince's side...they must have done something horrible. Maybe cook bad food or tried to kill the prince. So no one would give her a job and she was still very young. "On one condition."

I glared at him and waited for him to explain. He smirked evilly and lifted my chin so our eyes locked. "A kiss."

* * *

Ooooooo Will Naruto pay the price to get just ONE personel fired? What will he do? Oh noes! Comment and you'll find out faster!


	4. Betrayal

Chapter 4

Betrayal

The price to remove one simple personnel. A simple kiss. Heh. Kisses aren't so simple when you both are the same sex. Like hell would I ever kiss this ass wipe. He thinks he can sentence me to death, changes his mind, lock me in his room, order me not to go near Iruka-san, then tells me to kiss him all because he's the prince and he can do that because he is as such? Well as much as that confuses me its not working.

"Sakura...You can go back to your duties." Sasuke growled. Sakura smiled brightly and skipped away. I had to let out a scream as her dress went above her small ass. I was blinded for moments even after she left. Thank the gods in the heavens above she was wearing underwear or else I would have been blinded forever.

I blinked furiously to gain back my sight. When I could see small blobs and smears of colors I followed the black, white, and gold blob that be Sasuke. His arms were crossed again and my sight started focusing to see him defeated. Haha. Defeat.

"Epic Fail." I sneered at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist. I flailed my arms and legs until I laid on the floor. My arm was still jutted upwards with Uchiha connected to it. He glared at me and dragged through the door. The floor was covered in carpet so I didn't have to worry about splinters...or termites. What about carpetmites? ARE THERE SUCH THING? Oh MY GOD I THINK I'VE CAUGHT THEM! GET EM OFF! GET EM OFF! GET EM OFF! GET EM OFF!

I was kicked in the sides to be silenced. I was screaming outside of my head again I guess. And the kicking didn't help at all. I think I deserved a good kick in the liver...What about Livermites? OH MY GOD!

I soon awoke on the floor in a confusion. Sasuke was sipping his tea in a chair while listening to a complaint by his people. I sat up and I realized I was behind him, where I couldn't be seen by the naked eye. I peeked above the table to see the complainer. He had gray hair in a gay fashion and he wore a mask and OH MY GOD I KNOW WHO THIS IS!

I ran and glomped my teacher. He smiled...or at least I think he did...and patted me on the back. My arms and legs were wrapped tightly around the torso of my teacher take in person. "You came to save me Kakashi-sensei!" I flipped my head around and glared at the Prince that was examining the scene. "You're going to take me away from this rapist right?!"

"Rapist?" He questioned the prince in a tone that told me that he was about to laugh. Sasuke shrugged and flapped his hand in the 'go-away-I-have-something-more-important-to-do-now' motion. My teacher tried prying me off of his stomach and failed in the horrible attempt. He sighed and spoke through that gray thin mask. "Can't I just take him home with me sir?"

Sasuke stared at us for what seemed like hours. "As you wish." His hands were holding his head up by the finger tips. He looked evil. Evil with a plan. Evil like pups with teeth...that are teething. "But...I insist you stay the night. You can leave in the morning."

Kakashi nodded and tossed me off finally. He ruffled my hair like a father did to his kid. I smiled as wide as the sun is bright. I skipped off to say my goodbyes. Iruka-sama and some random maids I accidently ran into. Everyone was going to know I was leaving this hell hole.

Iruka looked at me with a fatherlike grin. He was proud of me. That finally I could escape. It's only been what...one day? When I was suppose to stay I think it was...eight months. HAHA! TAKE THAT AUTHORITY! I spit in your face. HAH!

"Who is your teacher?" Iruka asked without looking at me. He was stirring me up some soup before I left. He threw in random spices into the pot but I think he knew what he was doing. I wasn't quite sure. There were no labels.

"Kakashi-sensei." I chirped proudly as he handed me the first bowl of ramen. "You should meet him. I just know you'll like him." I chugged the noodles and broth in one go and handed it back to him. "He's perverted but you'll get used to it after awhile."

"I guess I will later." He continued stirring.

"Iruka?" A small childish voice came from behind me. I whipped my head around to see the person who blinded me for longer than I should have been blinded. Sakura. "Can I try it?" Iruka looked to me for answers I could not give. He moved out of the way so that the pot was cleared for her. She swiped a taste into her mouth. "It's good." She whispered. She scampered away without evening looking at me.

"WAIT! SAKURA! YOU NEED TO KNOW I'M LEAVING!" I forgot about her. EVERYONE NEEDS TO KNOW! Even if I hate them. I tripped and fell on my face and landed at her feet. I dare not to look up. "I'm leaving the palace tomorrow with Kakashi-sensei." I mumbled with my face smudged into the tiles. She skittered away before she could talk to me. Hah...fear.

Iruka pulled me up from the cold cold floor. He stood me upright and handed me another bowl. I inhaled it right away and I wanted to take a bowl to Kakashi. He's probably busy I won't bother him.

!SASUKE'S POV!

I called the man into my office. He wore that mask to conceal the pain of the past. I could see through it. He got that wound here. Under my father's command. He tried to take my cook away. Now he's trying to take my new servant away. I made sure Naruto was sleeping in the guest's room. I told him I needed to talk about the departure plans. I waited until I heard his fidgeting to die down. He was asleep.

"Kakashi...You know I won't give him up. He's been here but a day." I stated clearly so I wouldn't have to restate it. The man grew angry.

"But prince Uchiha! You promised Naruto!" He argued with me. Me the prince. Me the person who can have him killed. "He won't let you go back on a promise. That's the way he is."

"That's why I'm going to tell him I kept as much as I could. That you left tonight. Without _him._" I tried telling him in a nice way. "So I said it. So it shall be done." I whirled around in my chair and stared out my window. I hope he got the feeling that this conversation was over. So I didn't need to speak to this low life any more.

"You can't do that!" He outraged. He started to throw things in my office at my head. He was out of control. The only thing I could do was sentence him to death. I nodded to the guard next to me and he was carried away. I wasn't going to let that scum get a hold of me.

!Naruto's POV!

I awoke alone. Kakashi's blankets were gone. No note. No nothing. No one in the palace knew where he was. Everyone but the prince. I had to run to him and ask him.

"Where is sensei?!" I wheezed through my loss of breath. I had been running everywhere.

"Oh he left without you." He said coldly to me. "He told me not to tell you what he told me though."

"PLEASE TELL ME!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to my face. How could he keep such secrets from me? This isn't how you keep a guest.

"Kiss me and I will tell you." He offered that _kiss _again. I had no time to think. Kakashi...my only way out...was on the line here. I guarded my brain with a line of tin foil and brushed my lips against his. Oh god this will torture me forever. In my dreams in my wake. GOD!

"He said he never wanted to look after you. He was glad that you were suffering." He said coldly. I could picture it. Kakashi was walking his horse and he turns around. He left without me. He said that about me. How could he? He was the only hope I had. "I'm the only one you have left Dobe." He slipped his arms around my torso and hugged me from behind. How could this be happening?

I felt wet drops fall from my eyes.

* * *

There it is. Some wanted Naruto to kiss him and I didn't plan him to. It just slipped up here. Well I hope all your hearts are broken...Im gonna go buy a cymbal monkey! Hehe cymbal monkey. COMMENT!


	5. Lies and Cooks

Exchange

Chapter 5

Lies and Cooks.

He was all I had left? A princely bastard? I gave him my first kiss to get the information I needed. I curled on his bed with my head in my knees. His bed was soft and it was the only place I could go. I needed to get out of here...but where would I go? Anywhere would be better than here. I unfolded my limbs and crawled towards the door. It burst open and the cook stormed in.

"Master Uchiha told me to come speak to you." He said all professionally. He stroked my head and I squinted. "He said you were depressed." I could hear the silent breathing outside the door. He was there. He was trying to figure me out. Maybe he thinks that I can get over Kakashi and accept him. "You can't escape here Naruto."

Iruka pulled out his ordering pad from his pocket and drew with his pencil. "There's no way. Kakashi was right to be put to death. Rebelling is against the law." He scribbled on the pad in chicken scratch, 'Kakashi's in the basement...he's been captured. After dinner...come with me to save him.' I nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"You're right Iruka-san...I'll listen to Sasuke and Sasuke only."He listened outside the wall. The footsteps grew farther and farther away. He was certain I was telling the truth. Iruka knew he was still in hearing's reach. I clung to Iruka's chest and he patted my head. When I could no longer hear the footsteps I gathered my equipment. Sasuke found the time to search for it in my apartment because its what would keep me from yelling at him. Iruka waved and departed from my room.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei? You there? Can you hear me?" I whispered in the chambers. They were well kept and if it wasn't dinner time, painted with guards. Metal clashed against the cement and I ran in that direction. I skidded to a stop to see who was in cage number one. "You're not Kakashi-sensei."

"Who may you be?" A redheaded boy mumbled. The shadows under his eyes glowered His arms were crossed and his figure was backed into a corner to make sure he wasn't snuck up upon.

"Where's Kakashi?!"

"Taken away."

"Was he with you?!" I bellowed in desperation. The boy shook his head slowly and he walked towards me.

"He was being drug out of the cell when I was thrown in...I know where they went. I can take you there." He tilted his head. "If you let me go of course."

I nodded and opened the lock with the ring of keys that were handed to me through my meal. I shoved in open and the boy sauntered out. "Well?"

"..." He stared at me with his demonic eyes. "You didn't begin to think I was lying...did you?" I thought for a second and realized what he was saying. He doesn't know. He never did. Kakashi was going to be killed because I was wasting time here with a delinquent that deserves to be here. He just stood there and turned in the direction of the door. "This way."

"Really?!" I beamed at him. He WAS going to show me the way.

"Yea come on kid."

He began to trot which showed how urgent he knew it was. We were able to sneak passed guards that were nonchalantly walking the halls. He moderately slowed to a stop and scanned me over when we got to the door near the garden. I just tilted my head and examined him in return. He rolled his eyes and raised his hand. "Keys idiot."

I jumped and searched for my keys. I held them in the air and the dark-haired boy plucked a black key with a ring on it and shoved it into the lock. It snapped open; we peered around the door. Kakashi was there...in a guillotine...with men standing by.

"Kaka-" I tried yelling for him but my mouth was covered by a pile of sand. I attempted to open my lips again but to no avail. The sand lowered and darted along the ground and up the back of the boy infront of me. "Who are you?"

He turned to me and smiled. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Please."

"Then don't ask. Stay back."

"KILL HIM!" Sasuke's voice boomed and the black hooded men nodded. They tugged on the rope but the boy who promised to help didn't budge. The blade plummeted to kakashi's neck.

Closer...

But the red head wouldn't move.

At the brim of his neck...

"KAKASHI!" I bellowed next to the wooden machine. I tried to climb over the block to get to my teacher. It struck me odd that blood wasn't everywhere. Why wasn't Kakashi dead?

"I told you to stay back..." The boy hissed. The blade rose and kakashi's shakels released. Kakashi darted up and got respectfully away from it.

"I owe you one Gaara." Kakashi thanked the red headed boy, apparently gaara, and ruffled my hair. "Let's get out of here."

Kakashi nudged me from the back and I shot from the dream world. "Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was shocked. I snapped my neck upwards and looked at the man in the balcony. His face was hurt and disappointed. I snuffed all kindness that would have emerged from pity by just turning away.

"Lord?" The guards questioned but no chasing followed, though we ran. He decided to let us go?

"Gaara?" Kakashi whispered after we were about five yards away from the building.

"What."

"You're coming with us."

"...Thank you." I heard patting behind us then Gaara was by my arm. We all started running back. Back to Konoha. Back Home.

* * *

I'm tired. I only updated this because I updated bitter...which no one has been reviewing beside Taisi...Thank you Taisi...but other than her...reviews are lonely. I just finished a book that I want to publish and thats why I haven't been alive here in awhile...but I promise I'll finish this in 2 chapters. Review please...

---PicturedArtist


	6. Years From Now

Exchange

Chapter 6

Years from now

Sasuke's point of view

"Lord Uchiha?" One of the workers of the mansion reported to me. It was the replacement cook. I had to fire that traitor...who was it again...Iruka? It was true he made the best food in the country but hell no ones disobeys me. Not unless its--

"What do you want?" I growled to him. I thought about firing him just for being here at the wrong time. He wasn't very valuable. His food tasted like sewer water. Not that I would know what it tastes like because all I have to do is smell the food before I go to throw up. It doesn't have the time to be tasted. The smell was enough.

"A raise my lord." He was twiddling his fingers and i knew he was absolutely nervous. Wait...did he say raise? No way in seven hells is someone who deprives me of food going to get more money out of my pocket.

"A raise?" I tried amusing myself for awhile to get my thoughts off a certain blonde-headed boy.

"Ea." He slurred against his will. He totally left out the 'Y'. He waited there for a moment before it was uncomfortable for even me.

"No...You're fired." I said nonchalantly. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground on his knees.

"W-why?" He managed to stammer out. His weakness of being human with feelings is going to cost him. Maybe a trip to the guillotine...

"Because he doesn't have money to pay you." A deep voice spoke and I knew who it was. It may have only been five years since the three escaped but I knew it was him. Kakashi sauntered in, weapons at his side ready to be grabbed if needed, and his outfit made me insinuate that he worked for a higher power than me.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. He didn't have this power before when he tried to take away Naruto because if he did I would have dead in a second that I made Naruto cry. "Superpowers", the powers above me, knew when loved ones were in pain and they didn't tolerate it a bit.

"You have no money left...period. Someone took it." He stepped towards my desk with a note in hand. I glared down at it and his boss, Tsunade, signed it. It was true. I fell back and landed in my chair, which under so much pressure fell apart. "I was told to come and remove you from the premise."

"This can't be happening…" I trailed off and grabbed for my hair. Something in made me suddenly wanting yank every piece of hair out of my body, even the ones who haven't even grown yet.

"Well it is asshole." Kakashi smiled under his mask. It wasn't a rude and quick come back but something that just needed to be said. It was a fact of life…well that's how he put it. In fact it wasn't filled with hate just content and the tone was smooth.

"Where will I go? What will happen to my stuff…my staff?" I blubbered. I wasn't crying but I might as well have been because my voice was pathetic.

"Your staff? All fired." He started but the pause in the middle was unhealthy. "Your stuff? Sold." He laughed. "You? Well that's something you'll have to figure out. You don't have a penny to your name so unless you have a friend to go to you'll live on the streets."

He was getting a sick kick out of my pain. I had it coming to me I had to admit because I mean…I tried killing him. "My house?"

"Being given to Tsunade's son." He shrugged it off as common knowledge. But it didn't make sense.

"Tsunade doesn't have a son."

"He might as well be." His eyes fogged over with remembrance of what were probably good times. "He'll move in a day after you leave."

"This is absurd." I managed to growl. Was this some sick trick? Tsunade was in on it too…she had to be.

"You have ten minutes to clear out. Goodbye Sasuke." The kindness abandoned his words and I was no longer "my lord" or "his majesty" or even "Mr. Uchiha." I didn't even have the privilege of getting enough respect. No one was required to. So being called by my first name was a hit in the gut. Ten minutes? I didn't get that ten minutes to gather anything because nothing belonged to me. The time was set for me to dismiss the pissed off group of employees that are at higher status than I am.

"Kakashi…" I whispered.

"I understand." His eyes closed and he smiled. "I'll tell them. Even though you and Naruto forget, we were once all the same team. Remember that."

I thought about it. Team? With Naruto? That's impossible…it had to have happened when we were kids. Nine maybe ten years old. Even then what could we have done? No one hires little kids. And we couldn't have worked for Tsunade because she trained lethal assassins. Whatever Kakashi was spewing had to be a lie.

* * *

I traveled the alleyways searching for food. I was hungry enough to see if there were scraps by the cans but my pride didn't allow me digging through the bags. "Hey!" I knew almost immediately that the situation I was in was a dangerous one. I hesitantly faced the voice's origin.

There was a group of men—three of them—in big warm coats that meant they weren't rich but they weren't all that poor. The one in the middle was bald and the moon reflected on it. The other two men had hair but not much of it. They had to be related. Then I realized I had been in the wrong alley at the wrong time…and I was going to suffer the consequences.

They came stalking towards me in cat-like prowls. The bald man reached into his pocket and flipped out a blade as shiny as his head. He snickered low and menacingly. I now remembered who they were. The middle one was my old gardener and the twins were people who shopped for me once a week. All three of them hated me with a passion.

I don't know what happened next but I knew I was alive. Blood seeped out of my clothes from a very un-vital spot and my clothes were torn. They didn't want to kill me, no, that would put too much on their shoulders…just injure me because they knew I could do nothing back.

I stumbled onto the street in a daze. I tripped and fell into a gutter and the water splashed and the water engraved itself into my wounds. The searing pain subsided after a few minutes. I heard laughter from a half a block away and I cringed thinking they changed their minds. I turned towards the laughter which turned into a scream.

Red and yellow blobs ran to my side. "Sasuke?" The yellow one lowered itself to my eye level and I saw that there were faces under the blobs. The blobs were umbrellas. It was Naruto. I followed his hand to another and deciphered the second blob as Gaara. His stoic expression told me that I was in deep shit. As if I didn't know that before now.

Neither of them would help me. I blacked out.

* * *

Naruto's POV

Five years. Wow. "You sure you want me to move?" I whined to the big breasted woman infront of me. Her blonde pigtails laid limp on her shoulders and the untouched paperwork was ever growing.

"It's bigger than where you live now. It'll be good for you and Gaara." I wasn't given much of a choice here.

"Think about it…you've even spent time there before. It won't be unfamiliar." She brushed the situation off as something I needed and not wanted. I remember that Kakashi didn't tell her what had happened to me and I wasn't panning on telling her myself. To her I was on a vacation. A very extended one. If she knew what had transpired she would have hell to pay. Being Hokage means she was anything but weak. Infact she was the strongest of the village.

"Fine…give us a day or so." I gave in and she smiled.

"He'll be out before you know it." When I turned around to leave I sighed. I'd rather not go back but if its not really a choice.

* * *

Packing didn't take long. Gaara moved a majority of the boxes with his sand and I managed three trips. The house was empty when we got there besides the servants. They stayed to see if they would be employed again. I decided against it. After all, all I needed was a cook and Gaara. Iruka will love to stay somewhere for free again. He and his new husband, kakashi-sensei, will be happy here. We'll be like a family.

I checked the cupboards to see what we had to stock up on and what to throw away. We ended up with a hefty list and it's tomorrow that he'll arrive. That and I'm hungry.

I brush the blinds aside to look at the weather and judge whether or not I needed to bring an umbrella. Gaara handed me an umbrella when we both saw that it was pouring.

We walked hand in hand down the streets of town. Laughter whistled through my ear and we both turned and looked down the alleyway. Three men who were at the house earlier stood idly in the middle of the alley. The middle man, probably the leader, swiped the blade he held clean.

Sand rose from the ground and glided down to the men. Gaara didn't hesitate to wrap the sand around their throats. "Look away." He demanded me. He waited a respectable and significant amount of time before I turned away. As not to waste time he let the sand strangle them. The laughter died away and blood curdling screams echoed. They were dead.

We weren't in the right to kill them but then again they didn't have the right to kill whom ever they did. I wanted to scold my boyfriend but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was a lot more human to kill them here than let them rot in jail cells. It was dog eats dog out here.

Then in the corner of my eye something splashed into the gutter. Water traveled to me and wet my shoes. I dashed to the object—dragging Gaara along with me. "Sasuke?" I asked the person in the gutter. I wanted to confirm my findings but I knew I didn't need to. It was defiantly him.

He groggily looked at me before he passed out. If he had been nicer he wouldn't be here. I knew who took his money. I knew what they were thinking. Tsunade wasn't as in the dark as I thought before.

"If he lived again I bet he'd exchange it all for power like he did back then." I remembered the time we had at that rock that I tried repressing for many years. Gaara's grip tightened in hopes of comfort. He knew what happened back then. It took forever to convince him not to maim him.

An exchange…Friends for Power…doesn't seem all too fair.

* * *

Wow…it's finally over. I went over how many chapters I promised. That makes me sad. And I never intended Naruto to end with Gaara but then again I got lost in the work. I hope you enjoyed it even though it's not SasuNaru like I planned. I like SasuNaru a lot and I'm kind of sad it didn't turn out that way. Comment?


End file.
